May Flower
by pockyprincess
Summary: HELLO! OK! The rekai tentai save a young girl from two demons. She goes to the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara and has no family except a mean ol' daddy! She seems like a normal human being, but she has secrets...(I'm not sure whoOC) child abuse
1. Default Chapter

Hello every body!!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo excited about writing this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope every one likes it!!!!!!! YAAAAY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (aaaww!)But I do own May (YAY!!!)

ON TO THE STORY!!!!

Chpt.1

The Demon's sickening face loomed up in hers, its skin a sickly, green-brown and it grinned, showing its sharp, yellow teeth, "Heh, you're a pretty little human aren't you?" He grabbed her shoulder, bruising it slightly, and pushed her against the wall. Another demon, this one shorter with blue skin and a horn on its forehead, came through the door, "Good, she's awake!" A sadistic grin formed on his face, "excellent, you won't be so pretty when we get through with you human!" He quickly advanced on her, the girl giving a startled cry as he crushed his mouth to hers. The poor girl weakly struggled against his roaming hands, but it was futile. Just as the green demon began to tear her shirt, the door burst open and in stepped four young boys. The demons were whipped around surprised, accidentally slamming the girl into the wall, knocking her out.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stepped through the door and the two demons quickly turned around surprised. "I suggest you leaver her alone if you know what's good for you." The two demons just laughed and said, "What are you going to do human? We'll let you live if you leave now, so why don't you just turn around with your little friends and go?" Kuwabara had had enough by now, "WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?!" As he said this, he attacked, as did Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei. The blue demon grabbed the girl and jumped through the window going at a nearly unbelievable speed. Yusuke was snapping the green demon's neck, as he looked at Hiei and said, "Hiei, can you catch that demon and get the girl?" Hiei snorted indignantly, "Of course I can." And with out another word, he was gone.

The demon led hiei down a dark alley with the girl in his arms. When he was sure he'd lost him, he sat down and laid the girl on the ground next to him. He smiled to himself as he realized his partner must be dead, because now he could have the girl to himself, but then he frowned as he thought about who killed him. 'those were no ordinary humans! Plus, one of them was a half demon and that short guy was fully demon, it's a good thing I got out of there, I wouldn't have stood a chance! Wouldn't that suck if they found me?' Just as he thought this, out of the shadows a hand ripped through his throat, killing him instantly. Hiei pulled his hand out of the demons throat, wiping his hand off on the demons clothes. He looked down at the unconscious girl and checked her pulse; she was alive, but barely. He scooped her up and sped away, leaving that demon to rot. Yusuke and the others were not at the run down shack they had followed the demons to, so he figured they were probably heading for Genkai's temple. "Bakas! They could have at least told me they were leaving!" Hiei decided to forget about it, because he had more important things to deal with, and sped away towards Genkais temple.

BORING!!! I know that's kinda boring, but the start of a good story is ALWAYS boring! Trust me, the next chapter's MUCH more fun!!!!!!!! Heehee toodles!


	2. chpt2

YAY!!! Onto chapter 2!!!

Disclaimer: I d-don't…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!! WHY??!! IT'S SO UNFAIR!! /, I want Hiei all to myself!! But may is my character! Maybe I could trade her for Hiei…bwahaha…it's brilliant…

Chpt.2

Hiei got to Genkai's just as she began to stir, Yusuke and Kurama came out just in time to see what happened next. She opened her eyes and Hiei stopped to put her down, but before he could, her eyes filled with terror. She began flailing about aimlessly, almost hitting hiei, until she dropped out of his arms onto the ground. She got up and looked around hysterically before racing off into the forest Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei trailing after her.

She was too terrified to even think, she just kept running. She didn't know how long she ran, but eventually she got tired and dropped. Afraid those demons would come find her, she crawled into some bushes and tried to catch her breath quietly, should they come out here looking for her. After a while she figured she'd lost them so she curled up into a ball to keep warm and cried. It was night and it had gotten so cold her whole body was numb, but she didn't care, she'd been crying for hours now and she was too busy thinking to notice. 'Where the hell am I?' She didn't know where she was or who that man who had been holding her was. The last thing she remembered was when she was being attacked by those demons…she shivered now, not because of the cold, but because of the memories replaying in her head, she didn't know what happened after they grabbed her, but the thought of those demons and what they could've done to her was sickening. She began to shake more, this time from the cold. Her eyes snapped open as she heard foot steps behind her.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama cautiously stepped out of the shadows. The girl looked bewildered and began to back up slowly. Kurama knew she was getting ready to dash, so he put his hands up in the air to show he meant her no harm and smiled, "Please calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." Yusuke grinned, "Yeah we're the good guys!" The girl relaxed a little, and stood up. She barely whispered as she spoke, "Did you kill those demons?" Yusuke grinned even more, "You bet we did! We saw them dragging you into that alley. We followed them and kicked their asses to kingdom come!! Where ever that is…" The girl smiled, amused. "Th-thank you…" She hadn't looked up the whole time; she was apparently a shy girl so Kurama decided to introduce themselves to her. "I am Kurama, he," Kurama pointed at Yusuke who was still thinking about kingdom come, "Is Yusuke, and this is Hiei," He said gesturing to the little koorime next to him. Hiei stayed silent, simply nodding grumpily. "Don't worry about him, he's like that all the time," Apparently Yusuke no longer cared about kingdom come and had noticed the look of confusion on the girls face. "Ya know, we still haven't gotten your name." The girl looked up, but kept her eyes on the ground as she said something incomprehensible. Yusuke scratched his head, "What was that?" This time the girl looked straight at them, "May…" As she stepped into the moon light, they got their first real look at the girl. Though she was covered in scratches and dirt, she was quite pretty. She had dirty-blonde hair that went to her shoulders, dark, green eyes with a hint of brown in the center, around her pupils. She was about 5"3 and she had very pale skin. She was wearing light blue jeans and a dark green shirt that was slightly ripped now but still covered her, and hanging off her shoulders was a jean jacket that was a bit too big for her. She was shaking quite badly now, and Kurama was worried. "Why don't you come back to the temple with us? You don't look so good right now, and I'm afraid you might develop hypothermia." May thought about it for a minute and then agreed to go with them.

They were sitting in the temple back at Genkai's, drinking chamomile tea (YUMMY!) when Genkai came in. She looked down at May and smiled, "You must be May. Kurama told me about you. I am Genkai, this is my temple." May quickly stood up, careful not to spill her tea, and bowed, "Yes m'am, I am May. Thank you for everything. Is there any way I could repay you for your kindness?" Genkai thought a moment, "I'll get back to you on that. Now why don't you tell me how in the world you managed to get involved with those demons?" May looked like she was thinking hard and after a moment finally spoke, "Well, I had decided on taking a walk so I could clear my mind and before I knew it, I was in the bad part of town. I had the feeling I was being followed so I turned around to go home, but just as I did those demons dragged me into an alley…I don't remember much after that, just the door blowing up and that d-demon on top of m-me…" She didn't realize it, but tears were streaming down her face like water falls and she was shaking harder than before. Yusuke thought she might be having a seizure, "Is she okay?" "She's in shock." That was the first thing Hiei had said all day. Genkai turned to leave, "Try and calm her down, I'll go get a room ready for her." Kurama nodded as he moved towards May, only to have her scoot away in fear.

She was scared, she couldn't think right. Nothing had happened, she was saved just in time, but the thought of what COULD have happened scared her to wits end and now she was nearly hysteric. She didn't know where she was or who these people were, she didn't know if she could trust them at all. Sure they saved her, but what was their reason? They could have just ignored it, but they went through all that trouble to save her, so there must have been some reason they did it, May knew for a fact that people didn't do those kinds of things for no reason, they always had a motive. She had always had trouble trusting people, because when they seemed like they were nice to her just because they were nice, they always turned on her and hurt her, people like to see her in pain. So what if these people wanted to hurt her? She didn't want to be hurt anymore. As Kurama moved towards her, she scooted to the corner of the room and curled into a ball so he couldn't get her. 'I'm not going to let him hurt me! He can't get me if I curl up, I'm safe like this, I'll just stay like this until they leave.'

Kurama moved slowly towards the girl, but as he got near her, she only curled up tighter. "Hiei, do you think you could calm her mind?" Hiei nodded and closed his eyes as he concentrated. He was startled by how fast her thoughts were going and coming. So many, all jumbled up, sounding so scared, he heard them all at a time, making it hard to understand, 'what if they want to hurt me? I don't want to get hurt! Ahhh! He's getting closer! Make him go away! If I stay like this, they can't get to me, just like everyone else' These were her thoughts going a mile a second, giving Hiei a headache. As he tried to calm her mind, he told Kurama what he heard, "Kurama move back, she thinks you're trying to hurt her." Kurama went to stand by Yusuke and Hiei went back to calming her mind. Her mind was much too frantic to calm, so Hiei decided to knock her out instead. He concentrated on her mind really hard, and she dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. Yusuke ran to catch her, "Damn, Hiei why'd you do that?" Hiei glared, "You try calming a mind that's thinks a million thoughts per second." Yusuke grinned, "Hm, that wouldn't be very easy…"

what did you think? Ok not as exciting as I promised, but 'tis only the second chapter my friends! My finals just ended and I'm more pooped than a three month old litter box! But don't worry! I'll sleep for a day or two, and then I'll have a new chapter, up and ready, brimming with excitement and soooo much drama and angst! I LOVE DRAMA!!! And angst!!! Toodles!


	3. chpt3

Y A Y!!! Chpt.3! HELL YEAH!!! I really didn't think I would make it this far, because I tend to forget about these things, and I DID forget actually, so I want to thank kihin no miko and shadow-seeker-13 for reviewing and reminding me that I have a story to write. And from what I hear, a damn good one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (damnit!)blahblahblah and May's mine

'…' thoughts

"…"speaking

_Italics_dreams/flashbacks

Chpt.13

"I think she's waking up!" "Maybe we should leave then so she doesn't go into berserk mode." "Idiot" "get Genkai." May's head was pounding. Everything was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes. It was day time and it was really bright. Genkai stepped into the room. "Good morning May, how are you feeling?" May held her head in her hands, like I just had a hang over…" Genkai quirked an eyebrow, but decided to wait until later to ask how she knew what hangovers felt like. "Hiei had no choice but to make you black out because your thoughts were too frantic for him to calm." "I'm sorry I lost control like that, I don't know what happened, it's like something inside me just snapped…it was really scary!" Genkai rested a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, you were just in shock. I expected it because I knew you were probably to busy trying to get away from those demons, instead of being scared. Why don't you have some tea?" May took a deep breath and took the cup, "Thank you Genkai." Genkai smiled, "You're welcome. Now tell me, don't you think your family's worried about you?" May's eyes shot open, "Oh no! I forgot about that! I have to get home right now! My step-dad's probably having a fit!" "Where do you live May?" May looked around, "Actually, not to far from here, I live near Sarayashiki jr. High, where I go to school." At this point Yusuke had decide it was okay to come in, "Oh really?! I go to that school with Kuwabara." May looked confused, "who's Kuwabara?" Yusuke smacked himself, "Oh yeah! I forgot you didn't know him. He helped rescue you but he had to go home early because his crazy ass sister, shizuru, threatened him with a bat for not studying." "Oh…" Yusuke laughed, "Don't worry; I'm sure it didn't hurt him, his head is rock hard!" May smiled, but kept her distance "well I should definitely be going. Thank you so much for saving me, I'm in your debt. If there's any way at all I can repay you, please let me know! Um, I guess I'll see you at school then…" Yusuke smiled, "Do you want us to walk you home?" "No, that's alright…but thanks…bye!" Genkai waved as May quickly made her way down the steps.

May ran as fast as her legs could carry her, 'He's going to be furious! I'm so scared…' She got to her house and tried to open the door as quietly as she could, praying he wasn't home. 'It's quiet, maybe he went out already?' She silently made her way down the hall and turned to go into her room, but just as she did this she was slammed into the wall. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Out of the shadows stepped a tall, burley man. He had steely grey eyes that were half closed in a drunken stupor, and dark, brown hair that was cut short. He wore dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt, which was dirty. May stood up shakily, "I'm sorry sir! I-""BULLSHIT!" She was smacked in the face and it sent her flying. "I bet you were out with some boy! You're such a slut! What kind of daughter are you?! I'm going out, this house better be spotless when I come back! At least you're good for some thing…" Her step-father left with out another word, leaving her crumpled against the wall. May carefully stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Luckily, he hadn't bruised her face so she could cover the marks easily without using make-up (yuck!). She hardly ached at all; there had been much worse times than this. Her step-father, Taki, had been beating her since she was 9 years old, right after her mother died. Before he had been kind to her, always buying her things and he loved her mother so much, but then one night her mother got in a car crash that was fatal. After that he had begun to drink a lot. One night he had gotten so drunk he came into her room and beat her for no reason. The next day he had no recollection of ever doing so, went to the bar, came back and did it again. It had been like this for seven years now and May had had to learn to use make-up at a young age. She had become an expert at hiding the marks, and when she couldn't she made up pre-planned excuses. It didn't really matter anyways, because at school she had no friends. If anything, she was there for entertainment to the students, because when they were bored they'd come find her and pick on her for no reason, finding joy in making her miserable. But May had learned to block it out. She had once thought of hurting herself, because she had once heard that it relieved you of stress and that the pain was soothing, but she had common sense. How can pain get rid of pain? How could that help at all? She had scolded herself for even thinking of such a stupid thing. Instead she just avoided people and kept to herself in school and out on the street. She had once thought she had made a friend. This girl had been so nice to May, she couldn't help but trust her. So May trusted her with secrets like what she was afraid of and who she liked. A few days later the girl had told every one everything. They tortured poor May with their teasing but she just ignored it all. Concentrating on a book always helped her. She had finished cleaning and was very tired so she went to bed. The next day was Monday and she had to go to stupid school, but she wondered if maybe she'd see Yusuke there, not that she trusted him, but it might be interesting. As she thought of this, she drifted off, unaware of the small, dark figure watching her through her window with those blood red eyes…

BWAHAHA!!!Hiei is SOOOOOO Kawaii!!!!!!!I WUV HIM!!!ok that was chpt.3! Once again, I'd like to thank those who reviewed because I had almost forgotten about this story! Sorry, won't happen again! I promise!!Ok see ya in chpt.4! Tootles! yawns whaaa, I'm tired I go sleep now! Come on Hiei! Drags poor Hiei into her bedroom


End file.
